Puppy Dog Pals Superheroes
New Series Coming Soon! (Note:this is owned and created by me so don't change it,please) Characters Main Heroes Super Cold (Gigi) Fire Blaze(Daphne) KP (Hissy) Water P.A (Maria) Fastila (Lila) Strongelle (Annabelle) Super Animal (Keia) Laser (Cupcake) Creative R (Rufus) C Pup (Rolly) Super Thunder (Bingo) Sunshine Y (Yasmin) Super Smart (Roxy) Mother Nature (Rachel) Spider Cat (Angel) Miss Weather (Ruby) Shining Star (Huntress) Golden Girl (Marina)-Powers-gold (The New Superhero) Wind Princess (Queen)-Powers-Wind (New Superhero) Ilusion Godess (Kenira)-Power-Ilusions (New Superhero) Sonic Godess (Ariana)-Power-Sonic Sounds Like Sonic Howl (New Superhero) Super Dragon (Bloom) Super Ultraviolet (Stella) Super Flower (Flora) Super Music (Musa) Super Tec (Tecna) Super Waves (Aisha) Vetihero (Roxy from Winx Club) Super Whiskers (Tom Cat) Super Cheese (Jerry Mouse) Froganator (Baby Kermit) Super Fabulous ( Baby Piggy) Incredible Joke ( Baby Fozzie) Chicken Boy (Baby Gonzo) Captain Ice Cube (Summer Pinguin) Super Monster (Animal) TATTOOS ON THE EYES * Super Dragon has a néon red dragon in her right eye * Super Ultraviolet has a néon yellow sun in her right eye * Super Flower has a néon white and a néon yellow flower in her right eye * Super Music has a néon purple music note on her right eye * Super Tec has a néon green design in her right eye * Super Waves has a néon blue wave in her right eye * Vetihero has a néon red medical sign * Super Whiskers has néon grey cats in both of the eyes * Super Cheese has néon yellow pieces of cheese in both of the eyes * Froganator has néon pink and néon green water lilys in both of the eyes * Super Fabulous has rainbow glitter in her right eye * Incredible Joke has néon yellow smily faces in both of the eyes * Chicken Boy has néon white and néon Orange chickens in both of the eyes * Captain Ice Cube has a néon blue ice cube on her right eye * Super Monster has néon red and a néon yellow drumsets in both of the eyes * Super Cold has a néon blue snowflake in her right eye * Fire Blaze has a néon Orange fire in her right eye * KP has a néon pink heart with néon purple designs in her right eye * Water P.A has a néon blue water drop in her right eye * Fastila has a néon yellow and a néon black cheetah in her right eye * Strongelle has a néon grey rock in her right eye * Super Animal has three néon black designs in her right eye * Laser has rainbow néon lights in her right eye * Creative R has rainbow néon paint in both of the eyes * C Pup has spots that changes colours in both of the eyes (Because of his power to change colours and camouflage) * Super Thunder has néon gold thunders in both of the eyes * Sunshine Y has a néon yellow sun on her right eye * Super Smart has a néon grey computer on her right eye * Mother Nature has a néon pink flower in her right eye * Spider Cat has a néon purple spider in her right eye * Miss Weather has néon white and néon grey clouds in her right eye * Shining Star has a néon yellow star in her right eye * Golden Girl has a néon yellow gold in her right eye * Wind Princess doesn't have anything * Ilusion Godess doesn't have anything * Sonic Godess has a néon grey wolf COLOUR CHANGE * Super Dragon changes to metalic Orange hair * Super Ultraviolet changes to néon yellow hair * Super Flower changes to white and yellow hair * Super Music changes to light blue hair * Super Tec changes to néon green hair * Super Waves changes to blue hair * Vetihero changes to metalic purple hair * Super Whiskers changes to black * Super Cheese changes to yellow * The Muppet Babies don't change colours * Super Cold changes her fur to blue (pink to blue) * Fire Blaze changes her fur to Orange (cream to Orange) * KP changes her fur to blue (purple to blue) * Water P.A changes her fur to sea blue (cream to sea blue) * Fastila changes her fur to a cheetah pattern (white and Brown to cheetah pattern) * Strongelle changes her fur to grey (white and Brown to grey) * Super Animal changes her fur to a tiger pattern * Laser changes her fur to red (purple to red) * Creative R changes his fur to rainbow (grey to rainbow) * C Pup has button when he presses it he changes colours (fawn to every colour in the world) * Super Thunder changes his fur to gold (black to gold) * Sunshine Y changes her fur to yellow (cream to yellow) * Super Smart changes her fur to green (cream to yellow) * Mother Nature changes her fur to pink (grey and white to pink) * Spider Cat changes her fur to black (pink to black) * Miss Weather changes to white (white and Brown to white) * Shining Star changes her fur to yellow (black to yellow) * Golden Girl changes her fur to yellow (Brown to yellow) * Wind Princess changes her fur to blue (Black to blue) * Ilusion Godess doesn't change * Sonic Godess changes her fur to grey (Brown and black to grey) NEW WEAPONS * Super Dragon has a fire tiara,a sceptre with a fire stone on it and a communication bracelet with her symbol:an Orange dragon * Super Ultraviolet has the sun and moon tiara,the ring from Solaria and a communication bracelet with her symbol:a yellow sun * Super Flower has a flower in her hair,a sceptre with a flower on it and a communication bracelet with her symbol:a daisy * Super Music has headphones,a big flute and a communication bracelet with her symbol:a purple music note * Super Tec has a high tec hat,a high tec computer and a communication bracelet (she doesn't have a symbol) * Super Waves has a tiara with water inside,a sea sword and a communication bracelet with her symbol:a wave * Vetihero has a medical head piece,a emergency kit and a communication bracelet with her symbol:a medical sign * Super Whiskers has a cat crown,big claws and a communication bracelet with his symbol:a cat * Super Cheese has a cheese crown,a fridge and a communication bracelet with his symbol:a block of cheese * Froganator has a water lily in his head,a sceptre with a leaf on it and a communication bracelet with his symbol:a leaf * Super Fabulous has glitter in her hair,a glitter box and a communication bracelet with her symbol:glitter * Incredible Joke has a hat that flies and a communication bracelet with his symbol:a smiley face * Chicken Boy has a feather crown,a magical golden egg and a communication bracelet with his symbol:a chicken * Captain Ice Cube has a tiara and a communication bracelet with her symbol:an ice cube * Super Animal only has a vicking hat * Super Cold has a snow queen tiara,a ice sceptre and a communication bracelet with her symbol:a snowflake * Fire Blaze has a fire stone tiara,a fire sceptre and a communication bracelet with her symbol:fire * KP has a hat,a magic wand and a communication bracelet with her symbol:a pink heart with purple stripes inside * Water P.A has a mermaid tiara,a mermaid sceptre and a communication bracelet with her symbol:a water drop * Fastila has a cheetah tiara,a cheetah sceptre and a communication bracelet with her symbol:a cheetah * Strongelle has a crown with precious stones,a sceptre with precious stones and a communication bracelet with her symbol:a grey rock * Super Animal has a Savannah tiara,a jungle sceptre and a communication bracelet with her symbol:a yellow paw * Laser has a laser tiara,a light saber and a communication bracelet with her symbol:a gun * Creative R has a beret,a magic paintbrush and a communication bracelet with his symbol:paintbrush * C Pup has a colour changing crown,a invisible sceptre and a communication bracelet with his symbol:a green circle * Super Thunder has a thunder crown,a thunder sceptre and a communication bracelet with his symbol:a golden thunder * Sunshine Y has a sun tiara,a sun sceptre and a communication bracelet with her symbol:a red and yellow sun * Super Smart has a high tec sceptre and a communication bracelet with her symbol:a grey computer * Mother Nature has a flower tiara,a magic flower and communication bracelet with her symbol:a pink flower * Spider Cat has a spider web tiara,a web and a communication bracelet with her symbol:a black spider * Miss Weather has a rainbow tiara,a magic umbrela and a communication bracelet with her symbol:a rainbow * Shining Star has a tiara with a star,a magic wand with a star and a communication bracelet with her symbol:a yellow star with wings * Golden Girl has a golden tiara,a golden sceptre and a communication bracelet with her symbol:a gold bar * Wind Princess has a communication bracelet with her symbol:a cloud * Ilusion Godess has a communication bracelet with her symbol:triangles * Sonic Godess has a wolf queen tiara,a howling sceptre and a communication bracelet with her symbol:a wolf CATCHPHRASES * Super Dragon: I'm Fierce Like A Dragon * Super Ultraviolet: Let's Get Sunny * Super Flower: I'm A Flower * Super Music: That's Music To My Ears * Super Tec: Now That's Logical * Super Waves: Becareful Villains Here Comes The Wave * Vetihero: If You Are Messing With Animals,You Are Messing With Me Too * Super Whiskers: Let's Meaow * Super Cheese: Let's Be Cool Like Cheese * Froganator: Let's Go * Super Fabulous: Whenever It's Dark Call My Glitter * Incredible Joke: Wocka Wocka * Chicken Boy: Let's Cluck Go * Captain Ice Cube: I'm Slipery Like Ice Cubes * Super Monster: Super Monster Is A Monster Hero * Super Cold: Whenever Is Cold Call Me * Fire Blaze: Let's Blazing Do This * KP: This Cat's Gonna Jump * Water P.A: Let's Start This Underwater Fun Adventure * Fastila: I'm Fast As A Cheetah * Strongelle: Let's Rock * Super Animal: Let's Be Hunters * Laser: I'm Neon Like A Laser * Creative R: Let's Get Artsy * C Pup: Now You See Me,Now You Don't * Super Thunder: I'm A Lightning * The Others Don't Have A Catchphrase CAST * Selena Gomez as Gigi (Super Cold) * Molly C. Quinn as Daphne,Bloom (Fire Blaze,Super Dragon) * Jéssica Dicicco as Hissy,Baby,Summer Pinguin * Rachel Rivera as Melanie and Hissy's singing voice * Jennifer Hale as Maria * Amelie Eve as Lila and Ariana Grande does her singing * Breanna Yde as Annabell * Jenna Ortega as Keia * Demi Lovato as Diamond and Keia's singing voice * Jill Taley as Cupcake * Khalid as Rufus * Tom Kenny as A.R.F,Dallie,Tuna * Sam Lavagnino as Rolly * Issac Ryan Brown as Bingo * Zendaya as Yasmin,Flora * Rihanna as Roxy * Diamond White as Rachel * Liliana Mumy as Angel,Roxy from Winx Club * Taylor Swift as Ruby * Sabrina Carpenter as Huntress * Ally Brooke as Marina * Dove Cameron as Stella,Queen * Gigi Hadid as Kenira * Iggy Azalea as Ariana * Romi Dames as Musa * Morgan Decker as Tecna,Plato * Keke Palmer as Aisha * Richard Kind as Tom,Camilo,Toto * Samuel Vincent as Jerry,Leo,Alex * Matt Danner as Kermit,Don-Don * Melanie Harrison as Piggy * Eric Bauza as Fozzie * Ben Diskin as Gonzo * Dee Bradley Baker as Animal * Peyton List as Emily * Cameron Boyce as Ludo * TBA as Gweeseek * TBA as Ian * TBA as Andrew * Emma Watson as Snowpaws * Victoria Justice as Twinkle * Kayla Maisonet as Sara * Katy Perry as Erika * China Anne Mcclain as Zoe * Mo Collins as Strider * Jéssica Carleton as Snowflake's Mom * Alanna Ubach as Snowflake * Ashleigh Ball as Sinclair * Russi Taylor as Shannon * Andrea Libman as Sasha * Meg Donnely as Pearl * Britney Spears as Mugs * Jenny Slate as Melissa * Normani Kordei as Josephina * Amy Gross as Jina * Meghan Fox as Hunch * Dinah Jane as Glitter * Jennifer Lopez as Dayana * Jeff Bennett as Cagey,Jonhaton * Huey Lewis as Bulworth * Alejandra Reynoso as Ashley * Cardi B as Andrie * Harland Williams as Bob * Emma Stone as Katie * Jennifer Lawrence as Clover * Bella Hadid as Peyton * Navia Robinson as Suki * SONGS It Is All My Fault by Bingo (Super Thunder)-episode 1 Together by Annabelle (Strongelle)-episode 2 Ariana by Daphne,Bloom and Ariana(Fire Blaze, Super Dragon and Ariana)-episode 4 Let's Go by Emily-episode 5 I Am Better Now by Bingo (Super Thunder)-episode 6 Dirty Love by Bingo (Super Thunder)-episode 7 All The Music by Keia (Super Animal)-episode 8 I Am Me by Bingo (Super Thunder)-episode 9 You Gotta be Happy by Lila and Rolly (Fastila and C Pup)-episode 10 Being A Superhero by Daphne (Fire Blaze)-episode 11 In The Party by Bingo (Super Thunder)-episode 12 Right Now by Bingo (Super Thunder)-episode 13 We Can't Lose Her by Bingo (Super Thunder)-episode 14 My Friends by Bloom from Winx Club (Super Dragon)-episode 16 Forever by Rolly (C Pup) and With You by Bingo (Super Thunder)-episode 17 Singing With My Band by Bloom,Stella and Daphne (Super Dragon,Super Ultraviolet and Fire Blaze)-episode 18 Let's Party by Gigi and Musa (Super Cold and Super Music)-episode 19 Tears by Bloom from Winx Club and Huntress (Super Dragon and Shining Star)-episode 20 We Are Back by Sara and Erika and We Are Better by Bloom and Hissy (Super Dragon and KP)-episode 21 That's Our Team by Rolly,Lila,Bingo,Roxy and Rachel (C Pup,Fastila,Super Thunder,Super Smart and Mother Nature-episode 22 Replay by Bingo (Super Thunder)-episode 23 Back To There by Bloom and Rolly (Super Dragon and C Pup)-episode 24 I'm A Hero by Gigi (Super Cold)-episode 25 Happy by Hissy (KP)-episode 26 Deadly by Bingo (Super Thunder)-episode 27 Lonely by Lila (Fastila)-episode 28 Our Love Story by Annabelle (Strongelle)-episode 29 Burn by Kenira and Ariana-episode 30 Without You by Rolly (C Pup)-episode 31 Up And Down by Bingo (Super Thunder)-episode 32 Who's That Pup? by Bingo (Super Thunder)-episode 33 We Don't Care by Emily-episode 34 Silence by Bloom from Winx Club and Ariana (Super Dragon and Ariana)-episode 35 Good Face by Annabelle (Strongelle)-episode 36 Baby,You Are My Love by Bingo (Super Thunder)-episode 37 I Wanna Save Forever by Flora and Bloom (Super Flower and Super Dragon)-episode 38 All I Want For Me Is Powers by Maria and Roxy (Water P.A and Super Smart)-episode 39 Find Her by Stella (Super Ultraviolet)-episode 40 I'm So Done With Romance by Bloom,Daphne,Yasmin,Huntress and Kenira (Super Dragon,Fire Blaze,Sunshine Y,Shining Star and Kenira)-episode 41 True Love by Bingo and Annabelle (Strongelle and Super Thunder)-episode 42 I Can't Believe It by Annabelle (Strongelle) and I Like You by Emily-episode 43 Be In Our Team by Emily-epsiode 44 I Don't Like You by Bingo (Super Thunder)-episode 45 Me and You by Emily and Camilo and Almost Break Up Song by Annabelle and Bingo-episode 46 This Is Friendship by Ariana and Bloom-episode 47 I Could Be Your Teacher by Roxy-episode 48 Everyone by Bingo-episode 49 Love Is The Key by Lila and Rolly-episode 50 This Is Halloween Night by All-episode 51 Story Of Our Life by Bingo,Annabelle,Rufus,Rolly and Lila-episode 52 Christmas Time by All-episode 53 Consequences by Bloom and Rolly-episode 54 To Us by Rolly and Bingo-episode 55 Go by Bingo-episode 56 A Day With Me by Loretta (Mission Force One) and Low Gravity by Bloom-episode 57 Beautiful by Bingo and Rolly-episode 58 Turn Me On by Bingo-episode 59 Ready by Bloom,We Are Next by Lila,Rolly and Keia,Sexy by Bingo and Annabelle and Goodbye by Rolly,Bingo,Maria,Lila,Bloom and Hissy-episode 60 (last one)Category:Shows